Quo vadis/Rozdział 35
Wieczorem dnia tego Winicjusz przechodząc przez Forum do domu spostrzegł przy wejściu na Vicus Tuscus złoconą lektykę Petroniusza, niesioną przez ośmiu Bityńczyków, i zatrzymawszy ich znakiem ręki, zbliżył się do firanek. - Obyś miał sen przyjemny i błogi! - zawołał śmiejąc się na widok uśpionego Petroniusza. - Ach, to ty! - rzekł ocknąwszy się Petroniusz. - Tak! zdrzemnąłem się, bom noc spędził na Palatynie. Teraz wybrałem się, by sobie kupić coś do czytania do Ancjum... Co słychać? - Chodzisz po księgarniach? - spytał Winicjusz. - Tak. Nie chcę wprowadzić nieładu w bibliotece, więc na drogę czynię osobne zapasy. Podobno wyszły nowe rzeczy Musoniusza i Seneki. Szukam także Persjusza i pewnego wydania eklog Wergilego, którego nie mam. Och, jakiż jestem zmęczony i jak ręce mnie bolą od zdejmowania zwojów z kołków... Bo gdy się jest raz w księgarni, ciekawość bierze to i owo zobaczyć. Byłem u Awiruna, u Atraktusa na Argiletum, a przedtem jeszcze u Sozjuszów na Vicus Sandalarius. Na Kastora! jak mi się spać chce!... - Byłeś na Palatynie, więc ja ciebie spytam, co słychać? Albo wiesz co? Odeślij lektykę i puszki z książkami, a pójdź do mnie. Pomówimy o Ancjum i o czymś jeszcze. - Dobrze - odrzekł Petroniusz wysuwając się z lektyki. - Musisz przecie wiedzieć, że pojutrze wybieramy się do Ancjum. - Skądżebym miał wiedzieć? - Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz? A więc ja pierwszy zwiastuję ci nowinę? Tak! Bądź gotów na pojutrze rano. Groch na oliwie nie pomógł, chustka na grubym karku nie pomogła i Miedzianobrody ochrypł. Wobec tego nie ma mowy o zwłoce. Przeklina Rzym i jego powietrze, na czym świat stoi, rad by go z ziemią zrównać albo zniszczyć ogniem i chce mu się morza jak najprędzej. Powiada, że te zapachy, które wiatr niesie z wąskich uliczek, wtrącą go do grobu. Dziś czyniono wielkie ofiary we wszystkich świątyniach, by mu wrócił głos - i biada Rzymowi, a zwłaszcza senatowi, jeśli prędko nie wróci. - Nie byłoby po co jechać wówczas do Achai. - Alboż nasz boski cezar ten jeden tylko talent posiada? - odrzekł śmiejąc się Petroniusz. - Wystąpiłby na igrzyskach olimpijskich jako poeta ze swoim pożarem Troi, jako woźnica, jako muzyk, jako atleta, ba, nawet jako tancerz i zabrałby w każdym razie wszystkie korony przeznaczone dla zwycięzców. Czy wiesz, dlaczego ta małpa ochrypła? Oto wczoraj zachciało mu się dorównać w tańcu naszemu Parysowi i tańczył nam przygodę Ledy, przy czym spotniał i zaziębił się. Cały był mokry i klejki jak węgorz świeżo wyjęty z wody. Zmieniał maski jedna po drugiej, kręcił się jak wrzeciono, machał rękami jak spity majtek i aż obrzydliwość brała patrzeć na ten wielki brzuch i na te cienkie nogi. Parys uczył go od dwóch tygodni, ale wyobraźże sobie Ahenobarba jako Ledę albo boga-łabędzia. To łabędź! nie ma co mówić! Ale on chce publicznie wystąpić z tą pantominą, naprzód w Ancjum, a potem w Rzymie. - Gorszono się już tym, że śpiewał publicznie; ale pomyśleć sobie, że cezar rzymski wystąpi jako mima, nie! Tego chyba Rzym nie zniesie! - Mój drogi! Rzym wszystko zniesie, a senat uchwali dziękczynienie "ojcu ojczyzny". Po chwili zaś dodał: - A gawiedź dumna jeszcze z tego, że cezar jest jej błaznem. - Powiedz sam, czy można było więcej spodleć? Petroniusz ruszył ramionami. - Ty sobie żyjesz w domu i w swoich rozmyślaniach to o Ligii, to o chrześcijanach, więc chyba nie wiesz; co się stało przed paru dniami. Przecie Nero zaślubił publicznie Pitagorasa. Występował jako panna młoda. Zdawałoby się, że to już miara szaleństwa przebrana, nieprawda? I cóż powiesz: przyszli wezwani flaminowie i dali mu uroczyście ślub. Byłem przy tym! I ja dużo mogę znieść, a jednak wyznaję, iżem pomyślał, że bogowie, jeśli są, to powinni dać jaki znak... Ale cezar nie wierzy w bogów i ma rację. - Jest zatem w jednej osobie najwyższym kapłanem, bogiem i ateistą - rzekł Winicjusz. Petroniusz począł się śmiać: - Prawda! Nie przyszło mi to do głowy, a to jest połączenie, jakiego świat dotąd nie widział. Po czym przystanąwszy rzekł: - Bo trzeba jeszcze dodać, że ten najwyższy kapłan, który nie wierzy w bogów, i ten bóg, który z nich drwi, boi się ich, jako ateista. - Dowodem to, co zaszło w świątyni Westy. - Co za świat! - Jaki świat, taki cezar!- Ale to długo nie potrwa. Tak rozmawiając weszli do domu Winicjusza, który wesoło zawołał o wieczerzę, a następnie zwrócił się do Petroniusza i rzekł: - Nie, mój drogi, świat musi się odrodzić. - My go nie odrodzim - odpowiedział Petroniusz - choćby dlatego, że w czasach Nerona człowiek jest jako motyl: żyje w słońcu łaski, a przy pierwszym chłodnym powiewie ginie... choćby nie chciał! Na syna Mai! Nieraz zadaję sobie pytanie, jakim cudem taki Lucjusz Saturninus mógł dożyć dziewięćdziesięciu trzech lat, przeżyć Tyberiusza, Kaligulę, Klaudiusza?... Ale mniejsza z tym. Czy pozwolisz mi posłać twoją lektykę po Eunice? Przeszła mi jakoś ochota do snu i chciałbym się weselić. Każ na wieczerzę przyjść cytrzyście, a potem pogadamy o Ancjum. Trzeba o tym pomyśleć, a zwłaszcza tobie. Winicjusz wydał rozkaz, by posłano po Eunice, ale oświadczył, że nad pobytem w Ancjum nie myśli sobie łamać głowy. Niech ją łamią ci, którzy nie umieją żyć inaczej, jak w promieniach łaski cezara. Świat nie kończy się na Palatynie, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy co innego mają w sercu i w duszy. I mówił to tak niedbale, z takim ożywieniem i tak wesoło, że wszystko to uderzyło Petroniusza, więc popatrzywszy na niego przez chwilę, rzekł: - Co się z tobą dzieje? Tyś dziś taki, jak byłeś wówczas, gdyś jeszcze nosił złotą bullę na szyi. - Jestem szczęśliwy - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Zaprosiłem cię do siebie umyślnie, by ci to powiedzieć. - Co ci się zdarzyło? - Coś takiego, czego bym nie odstąpił za imperium rzymskie. To rzekłszy siadł, wsparł ramię na poręczy krzesła, głowę na ramieniu i począł mówić z twarzą pełną uśmiechów i z jaśniejącym wzrokiem: - Czy pamiętasz, jak byliśmy razem u Aulusa Plaucjusza i tam po raz pierwszy widziałeś boską dziewczynę, którąś sam nazwał jutrzenką i wiosną? Pamiętasz tę Psyche, tę nieporównaną, tę najpiękniejszą z dziewic i z waszych bogiń? Petroniusz patrzył na niego z takim zdziwieniem, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy głowa jego jest w porządku. - Po jakiemu ty mówisz? - rzekł wreszcie. - Oczywiście, że pamiętam Ligię. A Winicjusz rzekł: - Jestem jej narzeczonym. - Co?... Lecz Winicjusz zerwał się i zawołał dyspensatora. - Niech niewolnicy staną tu przede mną co do jednej duszy! Żywo! - Jesteś jej narzeczonym? - powtórzył Petroniusz. Lecz nim ochłonął ze zdziwienia, ogromne atrium Winicjuszowego domu zaroiło się od ludzi. Biegli zdyszani starcy, mężczyźni w sile wieku, kobiety, chłopięta i dziewczyny. Z każdą chwilą atrium napełniało się co raz szczelniej: na korytarzach, zwanych fauces, słychać było głosy nawołujące się w rozmaitych językach. Wreszcie ustawili się wszyscy murem pod ścianami i wśród kolumn, Winicjusz zaś, stanąwszy koło impluvium, zwrócił się do Demasa wyzwoleńca i rzekł: - Którzy wysłużyli w domu lat dwadzieścia, mają się stawić jutro u pretora, gdzie otrzymają wolność; którzy nie wysłużyli, otrzymają po trzy sztuki złota i podwójną porcję przez tydzień. Do ergastulów wiejskich posłać rozkaz, by odpuszczono kary, zdjęto kajdany z nóg ludziom i karmiono ich dostatnio. Wiedzcie, że nastał dla mnie szczęśliwy dzień, i chcę, by radość była w domu. Oni przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, jakby uszom własnym nie wierząc, po czym wszystkie ręce podniosły się naraz do góry i wszystkie usta zawołały: - Aa! Panie! aaa!... Winicjusz odprawił ich znakiem ręki, więc choć mieli ochotę dziękować i padać mu do nóg, odeszli śpiesznie, napełniając dom szczęściem od podziemi do dachu. - Jutro - rzekł Winicjusz - każę im jeszcze zejść się w ogrodzie i kreślić przed sobą znaki, jakie chcą. Tych, którzy nakreślą rybę, wyzwoli Ligia. Lecz Petroniusz, który nie dziwił się nigdy długo niczemu, ochłódł już i zapytał: - Rybę? Aha! pamiętam, co mówił Chilo: to znak chrześcijan. Po czym wyciągnął rękę do Winicjusza i rzekł: - Szczęście jest zawsze tam, gdzie je człowiek widzi. Niech Flora sypie wam kwiaty pod nogi przez długie lata. Życzę ci wszystkiego, czego sam sobie życzysz. - To ci dziękuję, bom myślał, że będziesz odradzał, a to, widzisz, byłby stracony czas. - Ja, odradzać? Bynajmniej. Owszem, mówię ci, że dobrze robisz. - Ha, zmienniku! - odrzekł wesoło Winicjusz - zaliś zapomniał, coś mi niegdyś mówił, gdyśmy wychodzili z domu Grecyny? Lecz Petroniusz odpowiedział z zimną krwią: - Nie! ale zmieniłem zdanie. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Mój kochany! w Rzymie wszystko się zmienia. Mężowie zmieniają żony, żony zmieniają mężów, dlaczegóż ja bym nie miał zmienić zdania? Niewiele brakło, a Nero byłby zaślubił Akte, którą umyślnie dla niego wywiedli z królewskiego rodu. I cóż! Miałby uczciwą żonę, a my uczciwą Augustę. Na Proteusza i jego morskie pustkowia! Zawsze będę zmieniał zdanie, ilekroć uznam to za stosowne lub wygodne. Co do Ligii, jej królewskie pochodzenie pewniejsze jest niż pergamscy przodkowie Akte. Ale ty się strzeż w Ancjum Poppei, która jest mściwa. - Ani myślę! Włos mi nie spadnie z głowy w Ancjum. - Jeśli sądzisz, że mnie jeszcze raz zadziwisz, to się mylisz, ale skąd masz tę pewność? - Powiedział mi to Piotr Apostoł. - A! Powiedział ci to Piotr Apostoł! Na to nie ma argumentu, pozwól jednak, bym ja przedsięwziął pewne środki ostrożności, choćby dlatego, by Piotr nie okazał się fałszywym prorokiem, bo gdyby Piotr Apostoł wypadkiem się omylił, mógłby stracić twoją ufność, która i nadal zapewne Piotrowi Apostołowi się przyda. - Czyń, co chcesz, ale ja mu wierzę. I jeśli myślisz, że mnie do niego zrazisz powtarzając z przekąsem w kółko jego imię, to się mylisz. - Więc jeszcze jedno pytanie: czyś został już chrześcijaninem? - Dotąd nie, ale Paweł z Tarsu jedzie ze mną, aby. mi tłumaczyć naukę Chrystusa, a potem przyjmę chrzest, bo to, coś mówił, że oni są nieprzyjaciółmi życia i radości, to nieprawda! - To tym lepiej dla ciebie i dla Ligii - odpowiedział Petroniusz. Po czym wzruszywszy ramionami rzekł jakby sam do siebie: - Zadziwiająca jednak rzecz, jak ci ludzie umieją zdobywać wyznawców i jak ta sekta się szerzy. A Winicjusz odpowiedział z takim zapałem, jakby i sam był ochrzczony: - Tak! Tysiące i dziesiątki tysięcy są w Rzymie, w miastach Italii, w Grecji i Azji. Są chrześcijanie wśród legii i wśród pretorianów, są w samym pałacu cezara. Wyznają tę naukę niewolnicy i obywatele, ubodzy i bogaci, plebs i patrycjat. Zali wiesz, że niektórzy Korneliusze są. chrześcijanami, że jest chrześcijanką Pomponia Grecyna, że była nią podobno Oktawia, a jest Akte? Tak, ta nauka ogarnia świat i ona jedna może go odrodzić. Nie wzruszaj ramionami, bo kto wie, czy za miesiąc lub za rok sam jej nie przyjmiesz. - Ja? - rzekł Petroniusz. - Nie, na syna Lety! Ja jej nie przyjmę, choćby w niej tkwiła prawda i mądrość zarówno ludzka, jak boska... To wymagałoby trudu, a ja się nie lubię trudzić. To wymagałoby zrzeczeń się, a ja się nie lubię niczego w życiu zrzekać... Z twoją naturą, podobną do ognia i ukropu, zawsze mogło się ,coś podobnego przytrafić, ale ja? Ja mam swoje gemmy, swoje kamee, swoje wazy i swoją Eunice. W Olimp nie wierzę, ale go sobie urządzam na ziemi i będę kwitnął, póki mnie nie przeszyją strzały boskiego łucznika lub póki mi cezar nie każe otworzyć sobie żył. Ja nadto lubię woń fiołków i wygodne triclinium. Lubię nawet naszych bogów... jako figury retoryczne, i Achaję, do której wybieram się z naszym otyłym, cienkonogim, nieporównanym, boskim cezarem, Augustem, Periodonicesem... Herkulesem, Neronem!... To rzekłszy rozweselił się na samo przypuszczenie, że mógłby przyjąć naukę rybaków galilejskich, i począł półgłosem śpiewać: W zieleń mirtową owinę jasny miecz mój, W ślad Harmodiosa i Arystogitona... Lecz przerwał, gdyż wywoływacz dał znać, że przybyła Eunice. Wraz też po jej przybyciu podano i wieczerzę, w czasie której, po kilku pieśniach odśpiewanych przez cytrzystę, Winicjusz opowiadał Petroniuszowi o odwiedzinach Chilona i o tym, jak te odwiedziny podały mu myśl udania się wprost do Apostołów, która przyszła mu właśnie podczas chłosty Chilona. Na to Petroniusz, którego znów poczęła ogarniać senność, przyłożył rękę do czoła i rzekł: - Myśl była dobra, skoro skutek dobry. A co do Chilona, ja kazałbym mu dać pięć sztuk złota, ale skoro kazałeś go ćwiczyć, to już lepiej było i zaćwiczyć, bo kto wie, czy z czasem nie będą mu się jeszcze senatorowie kłaniali, jak dziś kłaniają się naszemu rycerzowi-Dratewce-Watyniuszowi. Dobranoc. I zdjąwszy wieńce poczęli się razem z Eunice zbierać do domu, a gdy wyszli, Winicjusz udał się do biblioteki i pisał do Ligii, co następuje: "Chcę, aby gdy otworzysz twoje śliczne oczy, o boska, list ten powiedział ci: dzień dobry! Dlatego dziś piszę, choć jutro cię zobaczę. Cezar pojutrze wyjeżdża do Ancjum i ja, eheu! muszę mu towarzyszyć. Wszak ci już powiedziałem, że nie posłuchać byłoby to narazić życie, a ja teraz nie miałbym odwagi umierać. Lecz jeśli ty nie chcesz, odpisz mi jedno słowo, a zostanę, a już Petroniusza rzeczą będzie odwrócić ode mnie niebezpieczeństwo. Dziś, w dniu radości, rozdałem nagrody wszystkim niewolnikom, a tych, którzy przesłużyli w domu lat dwadzieścia, zawiodę jutro do pretora, by ich wyzwolić. Ty, droga, powinnaś mi to pochwalić, gdyż mi się zdaje, że to będzie zgodne z tą słodką nauką, którą wyznajesz, a po wtóre, uczyniłem to dla ciebie. Powiem im jutro, że tobie zawdzięczają wolność, aby ci byli wdzięczni i sławili imię twoje. Sam za to oddaję się w niewolę szczęściu i tobie i bogdajem nigdy nie zaznał wyzwolenia. Przeklęte niech będzie Ancjum i podróże Ahenobarba. Trzykroć, czterykroć szczęśliwym, żem nie tak mądry jak Petroniusz, bo może musiałbym jechać do Achai. Tymczasem chwile rozstania osłodzi mi pamięć o tobie. Ilekroć będę się mógł wyrwać, siędę na konia i popędzę do Rzymu, by oczy twoim widokiem, uszy twym słodkim głosem ucieszyć. Ilekroć nie zdołam, wyślę niewolnika z listem i zapytaniem o ciebie. Pozdrawiam cię, boska, i obejmuję nogi twoje. Nie gniewaj się, że cię zwę boską. Jeśli zakażesz, usłucham, ale dziś jeszcze nie umiem inaczej. Pozdrawiam cię z przyszłego twego domu - duszą całą." góra strony Quo vadis 35